


the owner of the name engraved inside your heart (guess baby, who am i?)

by ohmymai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Butt Plugs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Kinda?, M/M, Neck Kissing, New year sex, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Miya Atsumu, Wall Sex, honestly i made Atsumu bite Omi so much omg, omi is a brat tbh, they're slightly drunk so?, yeah i made that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: Kiyoomi is expecting to get fucked stupid tonight. Whether that be by his dildo or by Atsumu's cock it'll be up to destiny.or. Sakusa and Atsumu had been fooling around all year long just for it to go down the night of MSBY's New Year's party
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 256





	the owner of the name engraved inside your heart (guess baby, who am i?)

**Author's Note:**

> So, happy new year, sinners lol
> 
> Title comes from Monsta X's "Guess Who" so listen to that please is a fucking BOMB it gives me a lot of sexy vibes fr
> 
> And yeah I love sakuatsu and recently wrote the fluffiest fluff for them but I was also writing this so that's what I call dynamic writing, also I love bottomi and had to contribute to it so enjoy!

Kiyoomi is expecting to get fucked stupid tonight. Whether that be by his dildo or by Atsumu's cock it'll be up to destiny.

They'll be playing this game for too long that Kiyoomi wants to feel disappointed in himself for feeling expectant of Atsumu, but it's been a whole year were they keep teasing each other, pushing each other to their limits, both by their plays and what he doesn't want to classify as flirting but it's sure as hell that they do.

It started with Atsumu's classical remarks but that wasn't different from the way he acted with the rest of the team, so Kiyoomi would just roll his eyes and continue as if nothing happened, then it had been the contact. And he hated it but never moved from his touch, a nice pat on his back after a great spike, leaning on him while they were sit down planning new plays, falling asleep side by side in the bus rides back from games with their pinkies laced and Kiyoomi would almost think of all that as cute things but Atsumu has to sign every move with that asshole smirk that just makes him want to punch him in the face (with his lips, sometimes).

And it's not as if he took seriously Atsumu's taunt from yesterday and actually "dress up nicely" for him, it's not as if he choose that expensive suit just because it makes his ass looks amazing or he took Atsumu's "prepare for me, Omi" as an order for him to actually prepare his hole to Atsumu, no he just did it because he knows the party will be lame and he'll be horny- especially after seeing Atsumu rocking whatever his outfit will be, he always looks amazing and thinking about him wearing a suit that enhances his broad shoulders, tiny waist and his delicious thighs trapped inside tight elegant blank suit pants- and wants to just get home and just be prepared to fuck himself into oblivion with his own fingers and toys, it's not as if Atsumu would keep his promise,  _ it wasn't even a promise, he was just teasing _ , he has to remind himself.

So there he is at the corner of MSBY's New Year party with a glass of champagne in one hand, a killer stare to keep everyone away and a plug in his ass.

He can see Atsumu clearly from where he stands, he decided to skip the jacket even though is practically winter and it's freezing, but Atsumu seems just fine with his stupid tight black pants and tucked on wine t-shirt that's just making his whole frame look absolutely marvelous, his sleeves are rolled up and Kiyoomi is left thirsting. Not that anyone would know, he just stares mindlessly at everyone and keep the short talks coming to him but he only wants to be alone with his drinks and maybe that handsome dyed-blonde from across the room.

Gladly, he's not the only one that drinks to keep up with this stupid lame party, soon it seems like everyone starts to lose that stiffness and the lines between professional volleyball teammates became blurry. He can see Bokuto daring Meian to keep up with him with a line of shots, Hinata is already owning the dance floor and he may or may not be giggling at their shenanigans what leads him to the question of Atsumu whereabouts, not like he wants to see him and tease him to see if they can move this flirting to another stage or they'll just do all out of boredom. His answer lays in Atsumu far from the party and near the doors of the place, he's holding his glass of wine to his lips and Kiyoomi can see the subtle way his pointer finger moves in a come in motion, but he's also drunk so he could be seeing things and it would be better if he just returned home to the safety of his four walls and the dildo awaiting him...that also would mean to pass next to Atsumu who seems to be guarding the only scape route he has with that teasing smirk on his lips, so he just thinks, fuck it, before striding there.

"Omi Omi!" Atsumu exclaims when he is in proximity, his smile seems dangerous and yet so attractive. "I saw ya laughing, alcohol really helps ya loosen up, yeah?"

"I wasn't laughing, Miya" he retorts, like a liar. "And what are you doing anyway? Blocking everyone from escaping this hell of a party"

"M'not blockin’ everyone, I’m blocking ya from escaping me" he really can't help the way his blood rushes down to hearing that open confession in that low voice even when Atsumu is flashing that asshole's smirk.

"And why would you ever think of doing that, ah?"

"'cause ya dress up all pretty for me"

"Who said I’m trying to impress you?"

"You came here with just the move of my finger, Omi. That's something there" and Kiyoomi might be just a little drunk and a little horny for the way he confidently replies with a smirk of his own.

"It takes more than a finger to make me come, Miya" and even if he can see a light blush on the blonde's cheeks it's still not enough to throw him out of his asshole attitude because Atsumu steps further into his precious personal space, the distance between their faces seems so short but still so far away.

"Maybe I can found out what it takes you to do so, Omi-kun" and he's actually just mirroring his moves not like he actually wants to get closer to those plump and deliciously looking lips when he steps closer, feeling Atsumu's sharp breath from this close.

"Maybe you need to stop fooling around, Miya, you'll get all hot and bothered soon, don't you?" the reality is, he is getting hot and bothered like his semi-hard dick will start to become noticeable soon.

"Speak for yerself, Omi" Atsumu's eyes flicker to his lips and he has to gather all his self-restraint to not stick his tongue into Atsumu's mouth at that moment.

"I know what you're thinking, and I’m not gonna kiss you here"

"Oh, so yer trynna kiss me" and that makes him frown because he just caught Atsumu staring at HIS lips, what in that sick mind of his thinks it's a good idea to tease HIM with this? "Ya look cute when yer pent-up, Omi Omi"

Months of pining and constant teasing finally get to him and he takes Atsumu’s still semi-full glass and gulp it down just to leave his and Atsumu’s glass on some table before dragging Atsumu out of the room and his mind is rushing to find a place, anywhere where they can have some type of privacy even if the blaring sound of the party's music is loud enough to remind him that he's there and that Kiyoomi shouldn't be looking for places to get fucked within the vicinity of his teammates. But well, he's trying to get fucked by one of his teammates so he surely isn't in his right mind.

Atsumu has a good eye or at least knows the place they're in because suddenly he's the one who’s been dragged to a room that seems like an office and he does not have time to think about how Atsumu knew this place or who this office belongs to or if it's clean enough to meet his basic standards or even to doubt that they’re doing this or if is just another stage to the teasing before Atsumu's lips are on his. His lips are soft and he gets a faint taste of wine on his lips, Atsumu's hands roam around until they still at his waist, pulling him close, he doesn't worry about his now full erection when he feels Atsumu's own and the moan that almost scapes him is the perfect opportunity for Atsumu to thrust his tongue into his mouth. Kiyoomi's hands finally start working on their own and find themselves tangled in Atsumu's hair, pulling and bringing him close, Atsumu's hand moves from his waist to his ass squeezing and eliciting a moan that has Kiyoomi breaking the kiss to breathe and bathe in the sensation of Miya's hand on his ass, feeling now slightly ashamed and glad he put that butt plug on that is now feeling like too much and very little at the same time, he squeezes around it, feeling all its ridges and causing Atsumu to look at him both confused and pleasantly surprised.

"Now, Omi-kun, ya seem more desperate than I thought, " Atsumu says with a smirk and a kiss on his cheek that quickly evolves to him mouthing along his jaw while helping him out of his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt to get his kisses down his chest.

"Don't flatter yourself, Miya, you're barely doing the job" Kiyoomi knows that if they continue Atsumu's definitely gonna see the preparation he did on himself but still can feel the embarrassment crept from underneath him. That seems to click something in Atsumu's brain because he takes a step back looking at him with incredulity and a mischievous smile spreads on his face before he's latching at his neck, covering him in wet kisses and marks while struggling with his pants. Sakusa actually manages to restrain the whine that tries to scape him when Atsumu's hand tug at his pants and underwear till they're at his mid-tights and the setter’s hands squeeze his cheeks before spreading them apart and he hears Atsumu actually groan when his fingers brush against the end of his butt plug.

"Fuck, Omi-kun, you surely overdid pretty today" and before he can respond he pulls it slowly from him and Kiyoomi feels his knees buckle at the unexpected move, it has him clinging onto Atsumu, holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

Atsumu pushes it in again, the lube he used earlier is still helpful and the slide feels delicious in a way that almost makes him moan if he wasn't biting his lip with such force. So Atsumu does it again, slowly pull out only to push in with force, twisting it and changing its angle trying to make Kiyoomi lose his mind. Now, he's not dumb and he owns a variety of toys, so he knows that he chose specifically that one for tonight because it'll keep him full but not enough to reach his prostate and make him come from that alone, but Atsumu doesn't know that, so he just keeps torturing him, opening him up and not giving him any release, he's painfully aware of the precum leaking out of him and how he's probably staining all his and Atsumu's clothes but he can't find to care.

"Miya, come on." he groaned, tugging at Atsumu's hair to make him hurry.

"Desperate much?"

"Or you're just afraid that I got toys bigger than you" Atsumu pulls out his plug out with painfully slow movements and he hears it land on the floor but the next thing in there are his knees, Atsumu is working on his zipper and before he can retort some shit, his cock is out, his big cock that makes his mouth water at the bare sight, he doesn't even feel ashamed of the way his mouth just drops open at the sight - regaining his dignity might be a problem for future Kiyoomi -, he can almost feel how heavy it must feel on his mouth.

"Liking the view, Omi?" he says brushing the tip of his dick around his lips and Kiyoomi manage to smirks because he can have a dick on his face but he's still gonna be a brat about it.

"I barely touched you, I must really turn you o—" Atsumu doesn't give him the time to speak as he shoves his dick in his mouth, moaning at the warmness of him, Kiyoomi can taste salty precum and feel his lips stretch deliciously and he knows that he just teased about Atsumu abut his dick but the blond is making him eat more than his words.

"What was that, Omi-kun? That you like my dick so much?" He grabs his hair and starts to slide into his mouth, he can feel the doubt in Atsumu's movements and Kiyoomi’s not one to back up from the challenge that is fitting Atsumu’s dick inside him so he digs his hands in his meaty thighs and pulls him closer, Atsumu's breath hitch in his throat so he sucks and bobs his head slightly then Atsumu goes feral, he moans around Atsumu when he starts to fuck his face, drool begins to slide down his chin but the weight on his tongue and Atsumu's moans are enough for him to not care.

"Fuck, Omi, ya feel so good, can't wait to feel yer ass" and he shouldn't be moaning at that but he does and he knows that Atsumu can feel it judging by the way he throws his head back and holds him in place for a few seconds, so deep in his mouth that Kiyoomi almost gags. "Ya looking for that, right? Ya just want my cock, did you tried to seduce me tonight, Omi? Ya wanted to get fucked?" he actually wants to nod, but he's so full from Atsumu that he cannot so he just looks up in a try to make the blonde take pity on him. "So pretty."

He coughs a little trying to calm his breath as he gets up with Atsumu's help, and just as he thought that his mouth is finally free suddenly there are three fingers in there and he knows what the intentions are but that doesn't mean it doesn't disgust him. So he grabs his wrist and pulls his fingers out.

"You're filthy, Miya" and he dares to laugh in front of his face, showing that perfect crooked smile of his.

"Ya were just sucking my dick and yer complainin'"

"I think there's enough lube, so I won't have to suck on your dirty fingers"

"Ya love to insult what is about to make you scream" Atsumu flips him against the wall and he can feel those hands again, massaging his ass with such reverence that it's almost ridiculous. Then he feels slightly wet fingers circling his entrance, teasing him just enough that he has to fight the urge to press back against them, trying to feel full again. Except that Atsumu's fingers are slender and longer than his plug, and he moans when two of them slide inside him with little to no effort, Atsumu keeps scissoring him until he watches him actually pushing back against his movements and that's all it takes for the blonde to slide a third finger, Kiyoomi's breathing hard against the wall and the whimpers escaping from him sound so desperate that he almost doesn't recognize himself. He doesn't want to beg but Atsumu's bringing him close every time his fingers would brush around but not actually touching his prostate, and he knows him well enough that he knows for a fact that Atsumu is avoiding it, he knows Atsumu wants to make him beg but it's not something he’s planning on giving.

"Hurry up, Miya." He says tightening around Atsumu's fingers, he might as well punch him in the face when he hears him scoff.

"I think ya can call me by my first name, Omi, I’m literally three fingers deep in ya" it's irrational the way his face heaths up for that request after he had his dick and fingers in but he has to hide his face away because that's embarrassing, thinking of himself moaning out Atsumu's name is embarrassing.

"...Atsumu"

"Come again?" he punctuates by coming near his spot and the tremble of his body is all he needed to continue teasing, trying to break his resolve to pieces.

"Atsumu," he says a little louder this time and it's rewarded by fingers pressing against him, rubbing in all the exact places, his back arches beautifully as he lets out a chocked gasp. "Atsumu!"

"Yeah, that's right baby" Atsumu's other hand roams around his chest, finding a nipple and twisting it to hear a loud whimper from him, he's pretty sure he has zero self-control at this point, his hips move on their own trying to get Atsumu to abuse his prostate more, looking for release, his moans alternate between incoherent ramblings and Atsumu's name and the blonde is apparently pleased by the mess he made of him because he's just letting him fuck himself on his fingers while he plays with his nipples and keeps nibbling along his shoulders. He can feel his release building upon him as Atsumu keeps going, his mind starts to go hazy and he tries to glare back at Atsumu but the only thing he sees is his bangs covering his vision so he groans in both frustration and arousal. 

“Atsumu, come...on,” he whimpers, Atsumu doesn’t allow him to regain his thoughts as he pinches hard one of his nipples causing him to moan so hard that he wouldn’t be surprised if it can be overheard at the party next room “I need — I want you... _ please _ ” Atsumu gently kisses his shoulder and pulls out his fingers, making him protest, the blonde turns him around so he’s now facing him and Kiyoomi wants to feel ashamed for being almost naked, his fancy suit pooling around his ankles and his shirt unbuttoned and hanging from his shoulders exposing his chest, his nipples hard from Atsumu’s incessant treatment, he’s panting for air and he can imagine the form of his disheveled hair after Atsumu tugged at it, he knows he looks like a mess and Atsumu just stare at him, taking in every little detail in his body and Kiyoomi can’t help but feel aroused at being so exposed.

“You finally asked nicely, Omi Omi, my hand was getting tired” he jokes as if his entire job wasn’t using his hands during long periods of time, and the thought of Atsumu being able to keep going like that for hours, fingering him relentlessly just has him shivering, the setter laughs so instead of punching him in the face like he wants to, he grabs Atsumu’s shirt and brings him close to kiss him again, it’s all tongue, teeth and spit but Kiyoomi’s too lost in sensation to want better, so he lets Atsumu bite his lips and scratch down his body till his hands get on his tights and he yelps when Atsumu lifts him and he’s being pushed against the wall. 

“There’s a desk there, you brute,” he says in the kiss, even when he can feel Atsumu’s cock rubbing against his entrance and hands digging on his tights has him rolling his eyes up to his head, Atsumu breaks the kiss and attacks his neck, lavishing it in bites, he groans next to his ear and Kiyoomi has to wonder if he’s actually gone feral- though he’ll be lying if that wasn’t the hottest thing he heard in this entire life. 

“Don’t wanna, wanna fuck you against the wall, can I?” he asks looking straight into his eyes, and they’re already there so Kiyoomi can just nod and Atsumu smiles- actually smiles, not some of his asshole sign smirks- before he lets him sink on his dick, inch by inch, Kiyoomi can feel the delicious stretch even when he was awfully well-prepared and has to bite his lip to avoid his whimper from escaping. 

"So fucking tight" Atsumu let him take his time once he’s bottomed out, leaning in to kiss him from his cheeks to his chest and once he catches his breath he feels how close to his prostate Atsumu dick is so he moves just a little bit and, oh — 

“ Move” he pleas and Atsumu is happy to comply so he pulls out a little before slamming back into him and Kiyoomi actually sees stars, so he grabs onto Atsumu’s shoulders and just let him slide into him, he keeps a steady pace, rubbing his prostate with each push, he throws his head back and start to move his hips against him, he wants to feel Atsumu deeper, harder, faster. 

"Should have made this earlier, damn, Omi, keep shouting my name, would ya?" the slap of skin against skin mix with Atsumu's grunts and his own moans, still the party's sounds cover them, Kiyoomi wants to be preoccupied with how he's supposed to get back to the said party when he knows he'll look utterly fucked but as Atsumu puts him down just to turn him around with his hands barely keeping him up just so he can thrust back into him with full force, his hands are on his hips, gripping him with such force that he -hopes- thinks he'll have his hands printed on his skin, he’s in fucking Heaven and the party can go fuck itself. 

Atsumu presses flush against his back and one of his hands makes him turn slightly, he can see dark eyes filled with lust and blonde bangs pressed against his forehead, his intense gaze makes him moan and Atsumu licks onto his lips, letting his tongue meet Kiyoomi's halfway through, kissing from this position is hard more so with Atsumu's never-ending movement but he needs everything the blonde has to offer so he becomes putty in his hands and starts to pant louder as he feels his release building upon him. 

"I'm— Atsumu I’m... _ dear god _ , 'Tsumu" he arches beautifully hooking his hand into blonde hair as Atsumu buries his face on the crook of his neck, he feels one hand gripping his un-attended dick, the pre-come leaking off him makes Atsumu's up and down slides smooth.

"Hear that, Omi?" he, in fact, can't hear anything else besides his own sounds but as Atsumu’s hand on his dick slows he tries to focus more on what he's saying. The music from his teammates’ party is quieter but he can hear mutters from conversations, clinking of glasses and if he's not wrong he might know why they're toning it down. He tugs a little at Atsumu's hair a silent plea to fasten up so maybe just maybe they could return to the party like they're supposed to. "Aww, ya don't wanna greet New Year with me?, we're having such a good time" he punctuated by snapping his hips, hitting deep inside him, Kiyoomi whimpers, he's so close but Atsumu starts to drag his movements, the brutal pace he had is long forgotten since his new goal is to torture him long enough. 

"They left?!" Hinata's scandalized voice seems too close to the door and Sakusa wonders if they at least put a lock on it- he's not sure. So when Atsumu buries himself in him and ruts against him, pressing down onto his prostate he has to let go of Atsumu just to clasp his hand against his mouth trying to prevent his whimpers from being too loud. "But Atsumu-san said he would toast with me" to that he hears Atsumu giggle, he tightens around him in a pang of jealousy, a mistake since it only feels great to him, so he does it again, feeling Atsumu squeeze his side warningly that only encourages him to push back, feeling as if he gained some control over the blonde that moans through gritted teeth. 

"Hinata! It's only a minute left, c'mere" they hear slightly-drunk Bokuto jabber in, and judging by the silence after that, they decide that both their teammates returned to the party giving up on trying to find Sakusa and Atsumu- lucky them. 

Hearing Bokuto's words only seem to set a challenge to Atsumu because he starts to jerk him off while thrusting his hips in just the right way to hit Kiyoomi's spot again and again until the hand against his mouth is not enough to contain all the sounds that he babbles as his orgasm starts to reach him. 

"I love the love the mess I made of ya, Kiyoomi." Atsumu grunts, the praise goes straight to his dick as he spurts some more on Atsumu's hand. "I can't believe I waited for so long to get a taste of ya" and even when he knows that's just some sort of in the heat of the moment words, he can't help moaning little's  _ 'me too' _ and  _ 'Atsumu' _ and  _ 'please' _ . "Yer just perfect around me" 

"I'm so close" he moans, he might be hearing the faint sound of a countdown coming from the party but the only thing he can focus on are Atsumu's praises, Atsumu's hand working on him, and Atsumu's dick engraving himself on his insides. "Please, I’m gonna—, Atsumu!" 

"Hey, Omi." he turns to his voice, and Atsumu nibbles a little on his ear before talking in that low sultry voice that has Kiyoomi on his knees. "Happy new year" that and sharp teeth piercing his shoulder are the last he needs to finally come on Atsumu's hand, moaning loudly as Atsumu milks him empty, thrusting into his over-sensitive tightening hole till he buries into him with a low groan, hot come painting his walls has him shivering. 

Both of them take a moment to catch their breaths, Atsumu peppers his shoulders with kisses and they hear fireworks blowing up welcoming the new year, it must be a beautiful show considering their teammates' amusing gasps but to Atsumu, the best show is right in his arms. He pulls out when Kiyoomi groans from the over-sensitivity only to earn him a hiss seconds later as his come dribbles down from his ass. 

"You didn't have to go that hard" Kiyoomi mutters, face pressed against the wall, body almost giving out, now that his post-orgasmic brain is starting to catch up he's just listing all the things he need to fix, like his stained clothes or the come dripping to his thighs, apparently Atsumu figure it out faster than him because he moans as his butt plug is put on its place, he groans in disgust and stares at Atsumu almost with homicidal intentions. 

"I cleaned it," he says, raising his hands feigning innocence, there's a wiping towel in one of his hands that Kiyoomi questions with his eyes. "I always have them around, I know you need 'em sometimes" 

After that he kinds of accepts his destiny as it is, holding Atsumu's come inside him till he gets home and can clean it, they fix their clothes in silence, luckily for them the music at the party starts again so it isn't so awkward of a silence, luckily for him, the stains on his suit aren't very noticeable but he thinks back at how many times Atsumu bit on him and rubbing his neck to find it slightly sore gives him the answer. 

"Sorry, ya just made the sweetest sounds when I was biting ya" Atsumu grins at him and he can only think of kissing him to whip that off his face. "Oh, but I’ll totally make it up to ya when we get home" that takes Kiyoomi by surprise so he can just raise an eyebrow. "What? Think i was done with ya?" and if he wasn't already dressed his dick would twitch in interest. "I have to clean ya up and have my second round" 

"You're insatiable," he says rolling his eyes while finishing buttoning his shirt. 

"And i just gave ya yer first and already the best orgasm of the year, so you're welcome." Atsumu picks his jacket from the floor and stands there waiting for him to slide his arms in it like he's some sort of gentle butler as if he didn't fucked him against a wall minutes ago, so he slid his jacket back to place, hunching over himself so it can cover the marks Atsumu left on his body. "So, yer gonna let me take you home?" 

And since Kiyoomi's initial plan was to get fucked he takes Atsumu's shirt collar and kisses him with force, biting into his lip so Atsumu grants him permission to roam around his mouth with his tongue, when he breaks their kiss Atsumu's breathless, eyes a little unfocused and a wicked smile spreading through his lips. 

"I think you know the answer." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all pretend I know hot to English and write smut since that was a first time so I hope it isn't as shitty as I think lol 
> 
> Y'know how Inarizaki's mascot are foxes, right? And have you seen that art of MSBY with sharp canines? Yeah that made my brain go brrr and yeah Atsumu bites like A LOT and I'm weak for him
> 
> Please feel free to comment on how to improve in writing smut since I really wanted to do it for a long time but I'm a coward so kudos, comments, bookmarks i love them all so thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> You can find me in [tw](https://twitter.com/imjustreallysa2) ! Come say hi!
> 
> Have a happy new year, stay safe, wear your masks, and drink water <3


End file.
